Redemption as a tool
by Rotkehlchen-ff
Summary: Sakumo committed suicide the day his son became Genin at the age of five. Shortly after, Kakashi was transferred to ‚Root' and trained by Danzo. There, he lives a life as an emotionless tool in order to redeem for his father's sins. Will team Minato, which he joins later on, be able to break through to him or will Danzo suceed in his new plan to become Hokage first?
1. ‚This can't be real'

Hey guys, before the story starts, I'd like to briefly tell you a few things.

First: English is a foreign language for me, which I currently learn in school. Therefore, mistakes are most likely to occur sometimes, so please be lenient about it. However, my teacher keeps telling me my vocabulary range and grammar is really good, thus it shouldn't be too much of a problem. :) Feel free to correct my mistakes, if you want to, so that I won't make them again.

Second thing: This is my first fanfiction ever, therefore constructive critism would be highly appreciated. Maybe I'm going to try out a different writing style once in a while in order to see, which is the most fitting.

Thirdly: I hope you enjoy this most youthful fanfic of mine! ^^

* * *

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, my name isn't Masashi Kishimoto. Everyone should be able to tell, I'm not even a Japanese. Therefore, I don't own Naruto (sad, I know). Otherwise, certain characters would die in a slow and painful way. *glares at Danzo*

* * *

„Speaking"*

„ _Thinking"*_

 **Jutsu***

 _Hand signs*_

 _*_ and similar stuff

* * *

Btw: I twisted a few facts in this story and it's slightly AU. Nothing major though...maybe except for a little power-up for Kakashi later on ;)

* * *

Today's special.

Not because he just passed the Genin-exams as the youngest shinobi ever. Not because he's going to get a Jonin-instructor, who can teach him to become stronger now. And certainly not because now, he's known in whole Konoha as a prodigy, but because he may be able to see a smile on his father's face today. „ _He will be proud of me for sure. There's absolutely no way he isn't."_ After all, not even the legends among the shinobi, like the Sannin, were able to graduate at five.

Kakashi wasn't surprised or upset, that his father wasn't at the ceremony. Maybe he was a tad disappointed, but he knows that his dad hasn't been out of the house for some weeks now. Apparently, he failed a mission in order to save his comrades and the whole village blames him. Kakashi isn't too sure, whether his father did the right thing or not. „ _The mission is important, but so are one's comrades."_ In the academy, he was told to always follow the ninja-rules, but he has also heard of the ‚Will of fire', which is about protecting his friends.

Kakashi is currently walking down the street leading to the Hatake-compound ignoring all the stares and whispers around him. He's already used to it. Since that day, his father came home seemingly defeated and broken. Back then, Kakashi didn't know, what happend and he also didn't want to ask. Soon afterwards, he caught on to the events and had to experience the hateful glares and whispers of ‚the traitor's son' towards him.

While he's walking alongside a store, a tall man with a Chunin-vest and Konoha hitai-ate stood in Kakashi's path blocking the way. „It's a miracle, that the Hokage even let someone like you become a shinobi. You are only going to end up as a disgrace, just like your father.", he sneered.

Kakashi simply ignored and sidestepped the man. Of course, he's hurt by the comment and wanted to contradict the man, but decided not to. He doesn't care today, because today's special.

„ _Special"_ , he would think later on, „ _certainly is a fitting term for that dreadful day."_

* * *

After a short walk with lots of vicious comments, he finally arrives at his home, the Hatake-compound. Kakashi routinely ignores the graffitis on the walls and the trash in front of the door, obviously there, because some people apparently don't have the guts to tell them face to face. As Kakashi enters through the door, a well-known smell enters his nose. It was the same, when his father used to come back from a mission or when Kakashi accidently nicked himself with a kunai at training. Blood.

But there shouldn't be any blood here, right? After all, his dad hasn't gone on missions for weeks and Kakashi knows as a fact, that it can't be his. That another person entered the house and is injured is possible, but highly unlikely. „ _So why does it smell of blood?"_

Kakashi suddenly has a foreboding feeling. He quickly runs into the house and frantically searchs for his father. „Dad! Are you here?", he nearly screams. No answer. Then he notices something. The door of his father's study isn't locked like usual, but a bit ajar. His father used to scold him slightly, when he once went into it without permission when he was three. „There are a lot of sensitive and dangerous things in there, 'Kashi. That's why you aren't allowed to go inside.", Kakashi remembers his dad saying. Slowly, he walks towards it with hesitant steps. He opens it and peers inside.

He didn't exspect this.

Definitely not.

Red.

Blood.

So much blood.

This can't be real. It just can't.

No.

It isn't a big room, a moderate one with lots of scrolls and weapons neatly arranged in shelves and on tables. What's most outstanding though, is the man with long white hair tied up in a ponytail laying on the ground. Dead. In a pool of blood. With a Tantō in his stomach.

„Dad!", Kakashi cries out as he runs towards the corps of his father. As he touches it, he flinches. His father, no, the corpse of his father is cold. Cold and bloody. Kakashi tries to get control over his emotions, but he can't. He can feel the tears rolling down his face and the pang of betrayal in his heart.

He doesn't know, how long he's kneeled aside his dead father trying to remain composure. But after some time, maybe minutes, maybe hours, an ANBU-member shunshinned into the room asking Kakashi to follow along. He complied immediately. After all, he would do the right thing and follow the rules and orders, unlike his father.

* * *

Originally, I planned this chapter to be longer, but I think this is a fitting ending for part one. Don't worry, guys. I think I'll be able to update another chapter (hopefully a longer one) soon. I'd really appreciate a fav/follow/comment so as to see, if there are people interested in this story. 'Till next time. Bye :)


	2. ‚Then I'll choose'

Sorry for the long wait until this chapter, but school has been really intense lately. I still have to finish my presentation about the book „Rain Man" in english for tomorrow. And while I'm quite good at writing this language, speaking freely has quite some room for improvement.

Moreover, I fell sick this weekend and therefore wasn't able to write. (Wow, my life currently sucks more than Sakura's skills before the timeskip...) Luckily, I feel way better today.

Furthermore: I'm really glad, there are poeple, who seem to like the story. Thanks for every follow/comment/fav, guys. 3

* * *

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, my name isn't Masashi Kishimoto. Everyone should be able to tell, I'm not even a Japanese. Therefore, I don't own Naruto (sad, I know). Otherwise, certain characters would die in a slow and painful way. *glares at Danzo*

* * *

„Speaking"*

„Thinking"*

 **Jutsu** *

 _Hand signs_ *

*and similar stuff

* * *

„Well, it's up to you, Kakashi.", the Sandaime told him gently.

„ _My choice_.", the five year old mused, „ _Good. At least I'm allowed to choose the path in my life._ "

Kakashi is currently standing in the Hokage's office to determine, what will happen next in the future. It's been a day, since his father („ _Don't think about him. He left you!_ ") committed suicide.

He's considered an adult by law, since he made Genin, but the Hokage decided, that there still has to be someone taking custody over him. There were two people, who immediately volunteered. Two men, who couldn't be more different from each other. The first candidate is a fairly tall, extremely young adult with blond hair and sky-blue eyes. When Kakashi entered the office, said man offered a warm, yet a bit insecure smile. As the Sandaime had already told him, this guy would become his Jounin-sensei. The other person is an old and apparently emotionless man, most of his body and the right half of his face covered in bandages. He eradiated an aura of furtiveness and malice.

If you asked the other occupants of the room, a few hidden ANBU and a Chunin responsible for the records, that it's obvious, who the boy will choose. And obvious, it is. At least for Kakashi.

The prodigy nodded. „Then I'll choose..."

Everyone stands and sits in the room with anticipation and tension. The next thing Kakashi is going to say, what person he's going to name, will have a great impact on his further life. Rays of sunlight shone into the chamber. It was a peaceful and relaxed day in Konoha. Too peaceful and relaxed for a decision of this magnitude to be made. And yet it has to be done. But the orphaned child has already made up his mind

There are several gasps audible in the office and Kakashi is met with some unbelieving stares when he voices his determination.

„...Danzo"

Everyone seems shocked, whereas Kakashi remains expressionless. At least those, who don't really know him, would think so. However, the Hokage, being the most acquainted person with Kakashi alive, is able to see the pain from the loss of his father still lingering in his eyes. Hiruzen is surprised though, to which extent the young boy is able to mask his emotions. „ _No child his age should be able to remain that calm shortly after such a traumatising experience._ "

He couldn't ponder over it for long though, because his thoughts are interrupted by none other than Minato.

„Hokage-sama, I oppose!", the Jounin declared, „I can understand, if he doesn't want to choose me, but you can't possibly let him", he gestures at Danzo, the dislike for the other man evident in his voice, „take custody over him."

The Sandaime calmly takes a pull from his pipe and looks his grand-student in the eyes. He can clearly make out the disdain towards the Elder and also the protectiveness over Kakashi. Before he can even start to reply though, Danzo suddenly speaks up for the first time today.

„I don't see the problem, Namikaze. Kakashi clearly stated his preference. Moreover, I hearby declare Kakashi not only as under my tutelage, but also as my apprentice."

To say Minato was shocked would be an understatement. To let an emotionally unstable five-year old child train under someone like him is plain madness. The Hokage can't and won't agree to something like that. The worst part is, that Minato knows, that Danzo wields way more power and influence in Konoha, than most people could imagine. Still, Kakashi seems way too vulnerable right now, even though he doesn't want to show it to anyone. To think, that Danzo no doubt would turn him into an emotionless killer just like that. „ _No. I won't let that happen_ "

The blond Jounin shifts his pleading eyes to the Hokage, hoping the Sandaime would just refuse the request. „ _Well, ‚order' would fit way better._ ", Minato thinks bitterly. Hiruzen sighs.

„Well, Kakashi, what do you think about it?"

„ _Oh, right. Kakashi is still here._ " Minato kind of overlooked him, silent that he is. The Jounin glances at the boy and his hopes fall immediately.

„I agree." Kakashi deadpans.

„It's decided, then.", Danzo states, „I'll show Kakashi his new place to live now." Minato is sure, the old war-hawk is internally smirking at his victory right now. Without even waiting for the Hokage's next words or politely saying goodbye, he leaves. Kakashi following after a short bow to Hiruzen and Minato. „Hokage-sama, Namikaze-san."

When they both left the office, realisation hits Minato like a Rasengan into his face. That old paranoid bat had already manipulated Kakashi before the meeting. He wants to voice out his suspicion, when the Hokage abruptly speaks up.

„I understand your turmoil, Minato. And I also find it honorable of you wanting to help the poor child. But things aren't that easy."

Minato clenches his fists. There has to be something he can do to help Kakashi, right? At least, he should tell the Hokage about the possible influencing, which most likely led the boy to his decision. But before he could speak up, however, the Sandaime chose this exact moment again.

„Besides", Hiruzen continues as if reading Minato's thoughts, „I think Kakashi would have chosen this way somehow or other, even without Danzo's interference."

The blonde man frowns. So the Hokage also suspects or even knows, that Kakashi was manipulated. And yet, it looks like none of the occupants of this room could do something about it. Danzo just holds too much power in Konoha and is cunning like a raccoon. Still. Minato is determined to help the kid and sooner or later, he will succeed.

 **/ Some hours ago /**

Kakashi looks around. He has no idea, where the ANBU member exactly brought him, since he used the Shunshin no Jutsu. All he can tell is, that it definitely isn't the Hokage's office, where the boy expected to be taken to. Instead, it seems to be an underground facility, maybe the ANBU's headquarter from the look of it. But why? Why did they decide to bring him here? If the Hokage wanted to talk to Kakashi, he could have just taken him to his office, right?

„ _Now that I think about it, how does the Hokage even know that father died?_ ", as he mulled over it, a feeling of loneliness and grief washes over him. The pain of the loss is still too fresh to just be ignored. „ _Well, maybe a controlling ANBU came nearby and reported the incident to the Sandaime._ "

Kakashi jerked, when he suddenly heard a voice he didn't recognize calling him from behind.

„Kakashi Hatake."

The boy turns around and is a bit surprised at not seeing the ‚God of the Shinobi' , but an elderly man, whose right face-half and arm is covered in bandages. He is accompanied by two ANBUs, a step behind him, one on either side. „Who's that? Considering the fact, that there are two ANBU member to protect him, he has to be someone important.", Kakashi muses.

„My name is Danzo Shimura, one of the three councilmen in Konoha.", Danzo told him without a single hint of emotions.

„ _So he is an important person._", Kakashi thought, nodding to himself.

„But that's besides the point right now. I had you brought here to talk about your father and your further career as a shinobi."

Kakashi winces. There's the sorrowful feeling again. His father. Of course Danzo wants to talk about him. Kakashi tried his best to just ignore what happened by thinking of other things, analysing his surroundings, the situation. But he knows, that won't do the trick. He knows, that he has to deal with it eventually. So why not now?

Fighting back a tear threatening to drop, he tries to answer in an even voice: „I already thought so, Danzo-sama."

Danzo seems pleased. Maybe because the child is polite to him, maybe because the young shinobi's control over his emotions is very promising.

„Very well then. I'm sure, I don't have to explain you, that your father's actions were those of a coward, not a shinobi."

 _He...didn't think of it that way. Kakashi was too caught up in his grieve to think about what his father did rationally. But he sees the point. A true shinobi wouldn't just throw his life, the life of a strong soldier, away. He wouldn't give up just because some people were calling him names. No, he would endure it with pride._

„Sakumo once was a great ninja, however, this changed drastically when he failed the mission. It was of utmost importance to Konoha so as to get several advantages in the upcoming war. But Sakumo neglected, what every Academy-student would follow, our ninja-rules."

 _That's right. If dad had followed the rules, everything would be fine now. How could he abandon them? Father knew, that the mission was crucial for Konoha. Why? Didn't he care for all the lives in the war, which would be saved, if we had the upper hand?_

„It was, because Sakumo had no control over his emotions and decided to save the other participants on the mission, instead of finishing it."

 _Control_. Kakashi nearly growled in frustation. _His father's dead now, because of something that basic._

„And finally, after the mission ended in a disaster, he isn't willing to take the blame and commits suicide. Apparently, he seems not to have considered you worth living for."

Kakashi is taken aback, eyes wide in shock and sadness, soon changing into anger. „ _That's right! He doesn't even deserve my grief, he left me!"_

„Sakumo stained the honour of the Hatake-clan with his actions. Now it's up to you to make up for it. But don't worry, I can help you if you want."

Kakashi looks up to the councilman, hope clearly evident in his eyes. „How?"

Danzo allows a victorious and wicked smile to pass his mouth, basically meaning: „Gotcha." Within the fraction of a second, it's gone again. Kakashi didn't notice.

„You will be put under my tutelage. I will train you and teach you, how to control your emotions. In a few years, you will also join my personal ANBU. This way, you will be a great and respected ninja one day, Kakashi."

Kakashi probably should have questioned the offer and analysed it critically, but he didn't. He's too focused on being an asset to his village, completing missions and sticking to the rules. He doesn't care, if he's going to become just another emotionless tool, whose sole purpose is to be used.

Because like that, he could at least repay for his father's sins.

* * *

Fun fact: For this chapter, I googled: „What is the most cunning animal?"

And damn, I haven't got as many words in this chapter as I originally strived. Maa, whatever. CU


	3. ‚As long as I get stronger'

Thx to all the new follower of this fanfiction. : ')

First short fight in here, hope you like it.

Without further ado, let's start.

* * *

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, my name isn't Masashi Kishimoto. Everyone should be able to tell, I'm not even a Japanese. Therefore, I don't own Naruto (sad, I know). Otherwise, certain characters would die in a slow and painful way. *glares at Danzo*

* * *

„Speaking"*

„ _Thinking_ " _*_

 **Jutsu***

 _Hand signs*_

 _*_ and similar stuff

* * *

 **/One year timeskip/**

The minor child, barely six years old, clenches his fists as he charges his opponent. Said person, an ANBU with a tiger mask, shifts into a defense position again. He catches the boy's wrist, fist attempting to hit him, and tries to spin him around in order to pin him to the ground. The prodigy, realizing what his combatant wants to do, immediately goes for a chakra-reinforced sweep with his right leg so as to get the ANBU unbalanced, he succeeds, his opponent reluctantly lets him go. The young shinobi wastes no time, using chakra to jump a few feet back in the air and starts to wave handseals.

 _Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar_

He turns his head just in time to avoid a thrown shuriken.

 _Horse, Tiger_

„ **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**

As he breathes out a large ball of fire, he's only able to catch a glimpse of the last two of a series of handsigns.

 _...Monkey, Dragon_

„ **Suiton: Water-Wall no Jutsu"** , the ANBU member mutters, a wall made out of water appearing in front of him. As the two techniques clash, a fog envelopes the whole training area.

The minor tries to spot his opponent, but his attempts are to no avail. Then, suddenly, he feels a foot implanted in his abdomen, the kick having enough force to send him flying against a wall.

„In a situation like this, don't rely on your sight. Try to use your other senses to locate your enemy.", the ANBU advises him in an emotionless voice, what else.

The spar drags on for another half an hour until the child couldn't fight any longer.

The ANBU member stares down at the silver-haired boy, who is currently laying on the floor, covered in cuts and bruises, panting. „Training is finished. Go back to your room.", he orders with indifference. Then, he leaves. The young ninja stays at the ground for a few moments and then gets up. He flexes his muscles and immediately regrets it as pain shoots through his body. To say he's sore from the training would be an understatement.

„ _As long as it makes me stronger, I'll bear any pain."_ , he states to himself.

Kakashi begins walking through the huge underground training-room, not even having enough chakra for a simple Shunshin left. As he is returning to the dorm room, he shares with several other ANBU, he reflects on the year since his father's death he passed as Danzo's apprentice. Well, at least theoretically his apprentice. Most of the times, the prodigy has been trained by random ANBU members, because Danzo is an extremely busy man. Kakashi doesn't know, what kind of things the elder has to do the whole time, but he can't find himself really caring. „ _As long as I get stronger."_

Either way, the training he receives is extremely tough. Kakashi's day has consisted of waking up early and taking a quick breakfast consisting out of some pills giving you the ingredients your body needs. Afterwards, his training with Danzo or an ANBU starts. It consists most of the time out of increasing his speed, stamina and chakra. At noon, he gets to eat a nutrition bar with something to drink in order to replenish his chakra. If necessary, an ANBU member with medical knowledge heals his injuries. Along the way, Kakashi reads scrolls containing new jutsu or other knowledge, often about the weaknesses of specific jutsus or people from other hidden villages. In the afternoon, he usually spars, testing and learning new jutsu. They finish, when Kakashi doesn't have the strength to fight properly anymore. He gets something to eat or a medic yet again and returns to the sleeping dorms, meditating deep into the night, before he falls asleep.

The hard training is sometimes too straining for the little child's body, but nothing he can't handle, or so Kakashi tells himself. Apart from the aching, the boy feels now and then, whenever the control over his emotions slips and he has to think of his father, Kakashi feels well. He knows, he is getting stronger each day and everyone around him treats him normally, neither as a child, nor as the traitor's son. The prodigy considers those around him, the unemotional ANBUs, who are mere tools for Konoha, the perfect shinobis.

Still, he's just a six year old child and often feels lonely, although he wouldn't show it. He sometimes wonders, wether there is anyone noticing his absence or actually missing him. But he dismisses such thoughts quickly. He was quite sure, this isn't the case. Kakashi doesn't really know, if he should feel bitter or uncaring about that, but decides for the latter. „ _Bonds make you weak. A true shinobi is better off working alone. Dad...no...Sakumo Hatake is the perfect example for that."_

Kakashi may be a prodigy, but there are still many things in his life, he has no clue about. For once, there is a bunch of people caring for him, his former classmates for example. Before the disaster of his father's mission, Kakashi wasn't cold or unfriendly. In fact, although he has only stayed in that class for a short while, the silver-haired boy made quite a few friends. Gai, the green spandex wearing dead-last with his loud and boisterous attitude, being one of them. However, most of them turned their back on Kakashi, after they heard from their parents about his father's failure.

And there's also still a certain blond, cheerful jounin, who cares deeply for him. Said person is currently standing in the Hokage's office, where the new jounin-sensei for this year's graduates are assigned. Minato, however, in contrary to most people's exspectations, didn't volunteer for a team. He told the Sandaime, that he wouldn't take one under any circumstances. Minato even threatened to let his team fail for sure, if the Hokage still decided to assign him one. Such behaviour was quite atypical for the jounin, which is why quite some people were in bewilderment.

Yet, there is also a man present, who becomes suspicious immediately. Danzo is almost certain, it has to do with the Hatake boy. The elder has already noticed, how much the blond apparently cares for the prodigy, for whatever reasons. „ _Maybe, it's just a plot made by Hiruzen to make the boy loyal to him."_ , Danzo inwardly nods to himself, „ _Unfortunately for you, I'm not one to be fooled that easily. I should try to find out more about that."_

As Minato sees Danzo approach him, he narrows his eyes at once. His dislike towards the elder was always existing and only intensified with the incident concerning Kakashi. „ _I wonder, how he is and whether Danzo even tries to take care of him."_ , he muses with sadness and anger.

„Danzo-sama", Minato tries to sound cheerfully, like he normally would, failing completely, his words coming out more like a snarl „what can I help you with?"

„I want to know, why you didn't want to be assigned a genin-team. Last year, you seemed more enthusiastic about it."

Minato grits his teeth in order to stop himself from yelling at the elder. „ _How dare you! It's your fault, Kakashi isn't my student and has to get over his father's death without me now! I'm sure, your don't even deem it necessary to look after him properly!"_ , he just wants to scream at the elder's smug face. He wants to help the boy with his problems so badly, but because of this man, he isn't able to. Minato isn't one to get violent, outside the battlefield of course, but now he wants nothing more than to punch the old geezer. Yet, he doesn't, he can't. Instead, he tries to speak in an even and polite voice: „Don't worry, I'll get a genin-team soon enough."

„I see", Danzo scowls, glancing at the Hokage to make sure, he isn't listening, „still hoping to get the Hatake boy from me?"

Minato flinches a bit, taken aback by the open confrontation. Then, after he briefly went over the elder's words in his mind, he says with a menacing voice, daring the other man to confirm his accusation: „You make it sound as if Kakashi's just some tool for one of us to use."

„Well", Danzo says, enjoying the superior position, he's currently in, yet remaining stoic on the outside, „that's exactly what a good shinobi should be. Kakashi realized, that his father's actions were mistakes and despicable. Therefore, he would do anything to make up for it."

Minato clenches his fists. He clearly understood the hidden ‚He would do anything, I told him to do. Just like a tool.' Before his anger gets the better of him, Minato decides to let it go for now, already having a plan to get Kakashi out of Danzo's grasp. „We'll see.", he simply states and leaves through the door.

„ _Disrespectful brat"_ , Danzo thinks, shooting another glance at the Hokage, who is still occupied with some jounin, „ _What exactly are you trying to do so as to achieve that goal, Namikaze?"  
_

* * *

I'd really appreciate a review about how you consider my first, albeit short fighting scene and my writing style in general. That would really help me to get better and fix my flaws.

Bye ^^


End file.
